


No Need For A Knight

by JennyferStrange



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BAMF Eggsy, Eggsy calls herself several rude things, Eggsy is Still Eggsy, F/M, Female Eggsy, Other people call her similair things, Prostitution, Someone asked for this tag: implied rape, Swearing, Until Merlin puts a stop to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyferStrange/pseuds/JennyferStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. After dropping out of the Marines, she had to take over her mother's profession to help support her baby sister while her mother recovers from child birth. Enter Harry, who in less than 24 hours manages to change her life in all the right ways, not without Eggsy's protest. Follows the Kingsman movie fairly closely, taking into account that Eggsy is a woman. The end is slightly AU. Please enjoy! (There is discussion of prostitution and insults thrown around because of it, if this bothers you please don't read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For A Knight

Eggsy sat in her booth waiting, waiting for some man with money and a want to get his dick wet. She’s the best they have in the grimy establishment, youngest and fittest. Dean saved her for the high rolling customers, the ones that pretended that this is actually a pub to have a date in, instead of the whore house it was. Sure enough, Dean with his greasy smile lead, a man with a suit that probably cost more than her entire wardrobe, to her table.

“I believe Gale is what you are looking for.” He said throwing a dangerous look at Eggsy. She turned on her work smile. The gentleman sat down, Eggsy resisted the urge to frown. This man was a cop, or at least someone undercover. How had Dean not caught that? The man was far too put together to be a man off the beaten track looking for a quick fuck. She kept her mouth shut as Dean strutted away. Eggsy turned back to her customer.

“ Ello Guv, what brings you to this place?” She asked eyes wide and innocent. Most customers appreciated the facade.

“I am looking for a lovely lady to share an evening with.” The man says smoothly. Eggsy hummed as she ran a had over the man, he was armed.

“Also expecting a fight?” She muttered under her breath. The man stiffened, and Eggsy backed tracked.

“It’s alright the neighbor is rough, innit?” She said soothing the man. However, he seemed fixated on the pendant that slipped out of her joke for a shirt. He reached for it, fingering it reverently.

“Where did you get this, Gale?” His voice was dangerous now, Eggsy bit her lip deciding on the truth.

“Man gave it to me when me dad died. It’s my good luck charm.” She says leaving out the part where she was to call the number on the back and say a secret code if ever she got into trouble. The man frowned deepened briefly but then he seemed to relax, releasing the medal from the trap of his fingers. Eggsy quickly tucked the necklace away and took the conversation away from herself. She found out the man’s name is Harry, he’s a tailor for the super rich. Harry played along with the idle chatter as the both pretended to drink the beer on the table.

“I see. So how does one as interesting as you end up in such a place?”

“Got a mum and baby sister to feed back home. Most girls here have that kind of story.” Eggsy nearly bit her tongue, shocked she revealed that information to a customer. The man didn’t want to know that, he wanted to hear a fantasy. Harry, however, seemed to nod in understanding.

“Quite.” The man said softly and Eggsy knew it was time to actually get to work.

“Want to get out of ‘ere?” She suggested. The man nodded, and Egsy breathed a sigh of relief at least this was going to plan. Easily she lead him to the back and up the stairs where the place went from whore den to hotel. Her room was the suite, where they had made an effort to make it look posh. Eggsy watches Harry as they climb the stairs, he’s was most definitely casing the place, the same way she would back in her house burgling days. The get into the door she locks it.

“Alright Mister, is this the part you flash your badge, because that thing about me mum and sister wasn’t a lie.” The man blinked in shock.

“I beg your pardon?” Eggsy rolled her eyes.

“Look you ain’t here for a quick fuck. I could practically see you counting the number of men they got in this joint. Are you going to raid the place?” She demanded, trying to keep the home out her voice. Harry froze for a moment then almost unnoticeably nodded.

“Are you aware your employer is running a human trafficking ring?” Eggsy felt her insides grow cold. It made sense once Harry said it in plain terms, the ay that most girls left within a week of arriving, how many of them spoke poor English.

“Dean? Ain’t got the brains for it. Yer lookin’ for the bloke who is at the top.” Eggsy said slowly the pieces fitting together much easier. She rubbed her face out of habit, then froze when Harry’s eyes locked onto her cheekbone.

“And where did you get that?” His voice took on the same dangerous quality of earlier.

“Some people like rough, and I’m mouthy. Ain’t the worse I had.” Eggsy snapped, not wanting anything from this man, no matter who he was. Harry didn’t look happy but he looked away.

“What do you want, bruv?” She demanded once more.

“I’ve gotten what I came for. But it appears that an old mission of mine is not yet complete. Tell me Gale, if I said I could take you away from here would you go?” He asked gently and Eggsy nearly laughed in his face.

“Fuck you, I ain’t no princess and life ain’t a fairytale. You don’t get to pretend to be a knight. I got me mum and sister ta look out for. Now piss off, and the leave the money so Dean doesn’t decide to let his lot have a go at me.” Eggsy steeled herself for a fight, but instead Harry pulled out the money, more than what Dean would of ever dare to negotiate, and set it on the night stand. Harry passed her, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll not say anything?”

“Nah, guv. If you can bring him down, do it. There plenty of places for me to work.” She agreed. He nodded once more and quickly left. Eggsy let out a sigh going to the money to count it. It was double what she was worth and she pocketed the extra, because fuck Dean. She headed down to find the disgusting man. Only to be grabbed by the bouncer of the club.

“That was quick Muggsy.” He snarled. She shrugged unfazed by the manhandling.

“Some blokes just want a cry. He paid, so I didn’t say nuffin’.” She all but threw the wad of cash into the man’s chest. He fumbled to catch it, in his distraction Eggsy nicked his keys. Fuck it, she’d had a weird night, might as well keep the theme going. She turned to go when he grabbed he pulling her in.

“You’re free ain’t cha?” He asked his words oozing with sex. Eggsy reacted before she could think, and decked him hard. She scrambled out of the den, into the car and gunned it like a bat out of hell. Which of course drew attention to the cops. She lead them on a merry chase only to crash when she avoided flattening a stray cat. Which was how she found herself calling the number on the back of the medal. Within moments of uttering the weird phrase she’s out of the police station, Eggsy blinked at the afternoon sun trying to figure out what just happened.

“So you do still go by Eggsy.” A familiar voice washed over her, she turned to see the John that started all of this.

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” She grumbled at the sight of him.

“Is that anyway to greet the man who got you out of jail time?”

“Thanks for that bruv, but you still don’t get to play white knight in the story of my life.”

“Let me buy you lunch.”

“Why?” She demanded not daring to step forward as he pushed off the wall he was leaning on.

“I owe your father a favor.” Eggsy felt the honesty in the statement and she agreed. Of course Harry Hart knew exactly nothing about the area so out of habit she took him to her local haunt of pub. She fished for answers about the death of her father and only came up with more questions. Then Harry turned the conversation back to her and her deceased father.

“And having read your files, I'd think he’d be bitterly disappointed in the choices you've made.” Eggsy all but snarled.

“You can't talk to me like that.” But Harry continued on.

“Huge IQ, great performance in primary school. And it all went tits up. Drugs, petty crime, never had a job.” The way he said the word job, Eggsy felt the disgust at her illegal profession.

“Do you think there's a lot of jobs going around here? Ones that don’t cost me dignity?” She sneered at the posh git in front of her.

“Doesn't explain why you gave up your hobbies. First prize, regional under tens' gymnastics two years in a row. Your coach had had you pegged as Olympic team material.”

“Yeah and when you grow up around someone like my stepdad, you pick up new hobbies pretty quick.” Harry face continued it’s passive judgment on all of her failures.

“Always someone else's fault. And who's to blame you for quitting the Marines? You were halfway through training, doing brilliantly, but you gave up.” Eggsy slammed her hands on the table in frustration.

“Because my mum went mental. Banging on about losing me as well as my dad that we wouldn't be cannon fodder for snobs like you. And how fucking dare you, judging people like me from your ivory tower. With no thought about why we do what we do. We ain't got much choice, you get me? And if we was born with the same silver spoon up our arses… we would do just as well as you, if not better.” The words seemed to make an impact, but before Harry can respond, Dean’s crew walked into the pub and Eggsy nearly pinched herself for being so stupid. The leader snarled loudly spitting threatening words. Harry looked non-plussed by the situation.

“Some more examples of young people who simply need a silver suppository?” He quipped as though a gang of men weren’t coming at their table. Eggsy shifted nervously.

“Ya, they are exceptions. Come on.” She said quickly trying to stand and possibly make a dash for it.

“Nonsense, we haven't finished our drinks.” Eggsy gave Harry the strangest stare she could muster. He however, gestured for her to sit.

“After you nicked his car, Dean says you're fair game. I don't give a shit what your mum says.” the words are dripping with a deadly sort of promise. Harry however, stepped in before Eggsy could retort.

“Listen, boys. I have had a rather emotional day, so whatever your beef with Eggsy is and I’m sure its well founded…” Eggsy shot him a dirty glare. “I would appreciate it enormously if you could just leave us in peace until I finish this lovely pint of Guinness.” Eggsy stared in disbelief, did the posh git not understand the danger here?

“Git outta here Granddad, or your gonna get hurt a lot.” One of the lackeys mocked. 

“He ain’t joking, you should go.” Eggsy pleaded, the last thing she wanted was the man who helped her to be injured or killed on her behalf. Harry searched her face for a moment then stood. He was let through the crowd of men and was nearly at the door when leader shouted.

“If you are looking for whores, they're on the corner of Smith's Street. This one’s gonna be fucked bloody for a while.” Eggsy practically saw the shift in demeanor, suddenly Harry locked the doors to the pub and proceeded to assault every single one of the men. Eggsy realized about half way through that Harry was probably some kind of special forces government agent. He held up his watch to get her with with a needle and Eggsy lifted her hands.

“No. Please.. I won't say nothing, I swear. If there is one thing I can do, it's keep my mouth shut.” She pleaded, wanting to remember everything about this moment. 

“Not a soul?” He asked quietly as if weighing the words. She nodded in promise. He offered her a strange goodbye and then just like that was gone again. Eggsy, almost on autopilot returned home. She didn’t have anywhere else to go. Her mum ran up to her as soon as she entered the flat.

“Eggsy, just go, get out of here before Dean…”

“You filthy cunt!” Dean raged grabbing Eggsy and through her up against the fridge, “Who the fuck were you with?”

“No one, I don’t know what you’re fuckin’ on about!” Eggsy yelled, ignoring the pain blooming in her cheek. Dean continued to hit her, shake her and Eggsy denied any knowledge of an older gentleman with her. Then Dean went for a knife.

“I’ll fuckin’ kill you and no one will know. No one will care about some dead whore!’ Dean snarled and Eggsy steeled herself, her voice going horse from her loud denials. Then Harry’s voice crackled from somewhere.

“But I would. I have enough evidence on your activities to have you locked up for the rest of your life Mister Dean Anthony Baker. So I suggest you leave the girl alone. Or I shall be forced to deliver it to the appropriate authorities. Eggsy, meet me at the tailor’s I told you about.” And without a second though Eggsy scrambled away out the door while Dean yelled in confusion. She avoided the gang that had woken up from their beating and took off to the better parts of London. She arrived at the shop and Harry greeted her at the door.

“I don’t know any tailors but I knows you ain’t one.” She whispered eyeing the man who managed to save her life, or at least her body twice in one day. Then suddenly Harry Hart began to spin stories about spy organization and Eggsy realized she was Eliza Doolittle (she found Harry’s surprise at her knowledge of My Fair Lady amusing). He offers her a chance, which was more than anyone else has done for her. As they stepped into the capsule that going to take them to headquarters Eggsy grabbed Harry’s arm.

“You still ain’t a knight in shining armor.” She snarled, Hart smiled.

“No, I expect not.” 

Eggsy watched in the other candidates amused by the rich boy posturing. Roxy and Amelia took to her easily enough, girls in a boys world. Then the little rich boys break part from their tittering and approached Eggsy.

“How much, love?” One asked and the other pat him on the back for a witty comment. Eggsy smiled sauntering up to him. She rubbed her body exposing her tits just a little bit more. He visibly gulped and then Eggsy grabbed his genitals. The boy howled, hunching over so that his ear was right next her head.

“Nuffin’ you can afford rich boy.” She snarled in his ear before shoving into his mates. Merlin, who had reentered the room, laughed at the boy offering Eggsy a shoulder pat, then his face grew grim.

“Charlie, you sexually harass any candidate again and you’ll find yourself out on your arse so fast you won’t remember why.” Merlin warned and Eggsy is mildly impressed with the swiftness of response. She quickly forgot the incident after she punched her way through two way glass. Then it all becomes very real when Amelia was permanently eliminated. In that moment Eggsy promised to herself to not let herself disappear like her father. Her determination only grew when Harry returned to Kingsman in coma. She had something to prove to herself and to Harry.

Harry leaned over Merlin’s shoulder watching the Lancelot candidates go through their training. It was no surprise that Eggsy came out on top for the written scores. The girl was a certifiable genius, but even in field training her small stature offered no hindrance. She was never far from the the highest scorer, if she wasn’t number one.

“I’m not surprised, the woman made you in about thirty seconds of sitting down with you. If you hadn’t put her up, I would have.” Merlin commented over his tea. Harry shrugged.

“She really is an extraordinary girl.” Merlin snorted.

“Galahad, there is nothing girlish about Eggsy. She is a woman, you should treat her as such.” Harry hummed ignoring the implication in Merlin’s words. Eggsy, unlike the other candidates understood the attraction and lure of her body. She knew how to shrink down an become just a pretty face in crowd, easily forgotten. She also understood the art making herself into the center of attention. Harry watched her manipulate her fellow comrades, and even with all their training, the men and even Roxy, fell for it. Harry had spent many hours of his recovery watching the highlights of the Kingsman training exercises. 

“Keep an eye on her while I’m gone.” Harry requested politely. Merlin nodded in agreement. Harry gave one last glance then headed off to the Valentine manor in America. When he returned it would be time for Eggsy’s second to last test, the loyalty test.

Eggsy stood waiting for Merlin to finish dismissing the failures of the jump test. It was down to three, and Eggsy felt the pressure. She also felt rage that Merlin had picked her to be without parachute. Once the other candidates left Eggsy rounded on him.

“Why’d you pick me to be the expendable one? I get that I’m just a used whore but…” Merlin’s eyes flashed.

“No no, you don’t get to talk to me like that. If you have a complaint you come over here and whisper it in my ear.” Eggsy, already in for a penny, marched up, she dipped in to continue her indignant anger.

“You need to get that chip off your shoulder.” Merlin whispered releasing her chute, which threw her to the ground. Merlin turned to walk away but then faced her again.

“Eggsy, if I ever hear you refer to yourself as used whore again the words we will have will be burned into your skull and quite possibly your arse. Your are a Kingsman candidate, act like it. Is that understood?” Eggsy felt herself nod, not sure what else to do. Merlin strode back to the house, Eggsy untangled herself and followed. Eggsy nearly cried in relief when they received the second half of that day’s test. Seduction she could do, it was a skill she had no problem with. She dressed in familiar clothing, and headed to the club. She laughed as her fellow test mates headed straight to the bar. Eggsy knew better than to drink on the job. Sure she had a drink in her hand (pilfered from an abandoned table), but it was for show. With the others sufficiently distracted with alcohol Eggsy found the target. By the time the other two were at the table Eggsy was already in deep. The other two attempted to butt in, but the target continued to redirect the conversation to Eggsy.

“You know she’s a whore? Like an actual pay by the hour whore.” Charlie spat out in frustration, sipping on his ridiculous drink. Eggsy smiled coldly.

“And how would knows if ya didn’t see me at work? Visit cheap whore den a lot, rich boy? Whatever, I’m leaving.” Eggsy said and the girl that was her target followed. She called after Eggsy, her voice apologetic.

“Is it true?” The girl asked.

“That I was a whore? Yeah, got paid an’ everything. I get it if you don’t want…” Eggsy trailed off eyes wide, innocent act turned up on full. The woman smiled, lifting her hand running it on Eggsy’s jaw line. Then Eggsy felt the prick of a needle on her neck.

“Smart not to drink on the job, Miss Unwin.” A masculine voice echoed in her ears and Eggsy felt the tug of drugs enter her system. When she woke it came as no surprise to find herself strapped to tracks. When the man demanded she tell him about Kingsmen, she almost started laughing. She had faced a far more terrifying death in the name of this organization and that was before she knew anything about it. So she acted appropriately scared and as the train came she let her body relax, even as she told the man above to fuck off. Then the train sounds passed her by and Harry was standing over her smiling. He cut her loose helping her to stand.

“ Bloody well done Eggsy. Roxy also passed. Charlie is up next, want to watch?”

“Hell yeah.” She said excited to watch the poncy boy piss himself. Then Eggsy found herself shocked, Charlie was ready to give up everything. He squealed like a little pig and was promptly removed from the program. Then Harry took her to his office, explaining that mentor and student got 24 hours together before the final test. Eggsy was amused by the posters on the wall, even more so when Harry explained the significance of them.

“A gentleman's name should appear in the newspaper only three times: When he's born, when he marries and when he dies. And we are, first and foremost, gentlemen.”

“Pretty fucked then, it’s like Charlie said, I’m just whore.” Eggsy let’s herself smile at the title. It wasn’t that is bothered her, she knew her profession would always be apart of her. Harry on the other hand frowned.

“Being a gentleman has nothing to do with the circumstances of one's birth or prior profession. Being a gentleman is something one learns.” Eggsy quirked a smile.

“Yeah Harry? And ‘ow does one do that?”

“Alright, first lesson, you should have asked me before you took a seat. Second lesson, how to make a proper martini.” Eggsy all but jumped to her feet.

“Yes Harry!” Which is how they spent most of the morning swapping stories of botched life experiences. Eggsy tried to not choke on her own breath, as Harry in his deadpan voice talked about the various missions he had managed to cock up. No wonder Merlin was bald. Then he lead her back to the car taking her to the tailor shop.

“Gonna teach me to talk proper like? The rain in Spain and all that bollocks.” Harry snorted with amusement.

“That would be absurd. Being a gentleman has little to do with speech patterns.” Harry starts in before quoting Hemingway and in that moment Eggsy realizes how much she relies on the man’s praise to keep her going. It’s almost disturbing. But then he’s talking about gentlemen, suits and she’s in the Kingsman arsenal; her concern was daily pushed aside in hopes of necking a grenade (Harry caught her easily). It’s a perfect afternoon until they pop back out of fitting room three and Valentine is there. From under her baseball cap, she watches the two targets of the Kingsman. Harry is relaxed as ever easily calling her a valet instead of his protege. Then Harry leaves her with the actual tailors to be fitted while he leaves the shop. Eggsy lets herself be measured before the car takes her back to the Kingsman training grounds. Eggsy slept nervously wondering exactly what’s going on until Merlin sent her to meet Arthur. Right from the get go she can tell the man is mildly bothered by her presence. His nose curled when she walked in. He appeared pleasant, but his tone was tainted with distain. After a rather short build up the test revealed itself.

“Shoot the dog.” He ordered her abruptly and Eggsy felt everything inside of her turn cold. She nurtured JB with everything she had. And yet there something that tells her that this is like everything else, a special trick. Merlin said no safety nets but he’d said that about her parachute. She prayed to anyone listening and pulled the trigger. JB jumped but he doesn’t collapse. A second later another shot rang out.

“It was a blank.” She muttered in shock. Arthur took the gun looking almost as shocked as she felt. He sends her from the room, Eggsy scooped up her dog holding him tightly to her body. She and Roxy make eye contact when they are told to wait.

“Thank god it was a blank.” Roxy muttered softly. Eggsy pulled in a gulp of air realizing she was holding her breath. Ten tense minutes Merlin entered the room and both candidates stand looking at the man who had guided them through the scariest parts of their training.

“Congratulations Roxy, you are our new Lancelot.” Merlin said quickly shaking the woman’s hand. Roxy’s face bursted into a smile and she hugs Eggsy. Eggsy patted her back genuinely pleased for her friend and Merlin dismissed her. Eggsy waited, waited to hear the reason she was rejected.

“Eggsy you and your father are very much alike. He died on mission that was a tie-breaker. But instead of going that route I have convinced Arthur to open up a position that hasn’t been filled since Kingsman’s inception.” Eggsy frowned, trying to work out where this was going.

“I would like to welcome you to Kingsman, Guinevere.” Merlin offered a large smile. Eggsy paused for a moment then started to laugh.  “Oh my god. Merlin, you’re the governor. Wait, does this mean that I’m not a gentleman?” She asked suddenly. Merlin shook his head.

“No no, you’ll be the Kingman’s Lady.”

“Harry’s gonna be pissed. Sexist tosser, thought he was raising a gentleman, turns out he got a Lady.” It was Merlin’s turn to throw his head back and laugh. Harry meets her at the top of the elevator in the downtown London entrance. He has two suit bags, slung over his shoulder.

“Eggsy, I don’t know how you managed it, but you are the first Kingman Lady in my life time.”

“What can I say, bruv? It’s the curves.” To add emphasis she ran a sensual hand down her body. She catches Harry’s eyes following for the briefest of moments before they snapped back to her face. He forced her into the evening clothes he had made for her. One was suit for a the male persona she had, and the other a black evening gown with golden highlights. The skirt was detachable and had pants that were probably the most comfortable things she had ever put on. She exited the dressing room giving the gown a twirl.

“Take me to the poshest dinner!” She demanded jokingly and then Harry does exactly that.

“A gentleman never turns a Lady down without a good reason.” Was his only explanation as he takes her arm leading her into Le Gavroche. Only from her Kingsman training Eggsy was able to navigate the dinner without major mishap. Of course Harry quipped out different bits of advice which Eggsy took careful note of for the future. Dinner was perfect, and Eggsy at some point stopped being concerned and was able to fall into easy conversation with Harry. Then dinner was over and they were back at his place for a night cap. Eggsy wandered around the cozy home, then took note of the stuffed dog over the toilet.

“You stuffed your dog? That’s nasty, mate! Straight up creepy.” She exclaimed actually bothered by the idea.

“Stuffing beloved pets is an old and noble practice.” He defended quickly trying to keep his voice non-plussed.

“You fucking rich bastards.” She mumbled into her drink. She set the tumbler down and turned only to find Harry right up on her. He reached across her body setting his own glass down with slow deliberate movements. An out if Eggsy wanted it, but Eggsy found she had no desire to step out of this man’s arms. The glass clinked loudly on the counter, JB, who had been pitter pattering around, was drowned out by the sound of Eggsy's heart beating in her ears. Their lips met and Eggsy nearly jumped into Harry’s arms. He reached behind her pulling the zipper holding her dress together. She easily undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Somewhere along the way they found their way to the couch. Eggsy straddled Harry easily enough, moaning as he kissed gently down her neck throwing in harder nips as accents.

“Fuck, Harry.” She breathed out pulling away to let him pull her dress off her upper half. Harry’s eyes scanned her, drinking in her well trained body. She stole the moment to deftly unbuckle his belt, she smirked at the hiss he forced out when her fingers dived into his trousers, easily maneuvering into his pants. 

“Shit.” He cursed as she playfully teased him. Eggsy kept up the theme of practiced movements sliding onto the floor between his legs, but then Harry stood, pulling her up. Without a word he herded her into the bedroom.

“I swear Harry, if you make a statement about gentlemen only having sex in a bed…” Harry snorted with laughter as he kissed her neck from behind helping her shimmy out of the rest of her dress. 

“Rank Harry!” Eggsy whined at the rude sound so close to her ear. Harry smiled into her skin. He bit the skin, worrying it with teeth. Eggsy moaned enjoying the attention paid to her. But this was moving into uncomfortable territory and so Eggsy turned and all but threw Harry to the bed. The man landed without a sound, eyebrow up in what Eggsy understood to be challenge. She lunged for the bed, her dirty blond hair falling like a curtain around their faces. She kissed him slowly before starting down his body. She reached her destination, pulling Harry free from his pants. The erect cock bounced against his stomach and without a warning Eggsy placed her mouth on it and swallowed him down. Eggsy enjoyed the sounds of Harry actually falling apart under the talent of her tongue. Harry’s hand found her hair at some point as she swallowed around him easily, applying the right amount of suction. At this, she was an old pro. 

“Fuck Eggsy, my sweet Lady.” Harry gasped tugging her off. Eggsy licked at her lips catching the spit and pre-come there.

“Somefin’ wrong?” She asked her jaw trying out the motion of speech again. Harry hauled her up to his lips. He attacked her mouth and Eggsy fell into the frenzy of it. Harry pulled away tracing a hand loving over her face.

“Nothing wrong at all my Lady.” He whispered almost reverently. Then he bucked his hips and rolled them over. Eggsy let her legs fall open, this part was also extremely familiar. She tried to not feel to disappointed that Harry was like her johns, running towards the prize. Then to her shock Harry began to kiss his way down her body, slowly, gently. Eggsy let out a whine of confusion, but Harry shushed her.

“My turn, my Lady.” He whispered into the shell of her ear. Eggsy, curious to see where he would take it, let him wander down her body with trailing touches and kisses. Harry gave special attention to her small breasts, giving each nipple a sucking kiss. He made it to her sex, running a finger the length of her lips. He made a pleased hum, and then carefully parted her folds and licked her clit. Eggsy let out a sound that could only be described as a scream. She never let a client get anywhere near her, it always felt too intimate. It had become her habit to distract the person paying for her attention, so much so that she realized no one had ever done this for her. 

Harry took the noise of surprise as encouragement, assaulting her bundle of nerves. Eggsy couldn't stop the gentle sounds that left her as she breathed out. He suckled at her, tongue flicking along, pushing her closer to the edge. She whined as Harry slipped two fingers into her, curling them as the searched for something. He knocked into it after a few false starts and Eggsy felt her whole body jolt off the bed, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Her brain registered Harry’s smug laughter, but before she could yell, he was back at it and she was falling apart to his hands and mouth. The orgasm built in her belly until it was overwhelming and it consumed her. It hit her and fell under the weight of the sensations Eggsy couldn’t tell if she had screamed or not as her vision went dark. It took a few moments of only heavy breathing to realize her eyes had slammed closed in response to her body reaching its peak. Slowly she opened them to Harry’s face watching hers. She reached out a shaking hand, guiding his lips to hers. Eggsy let out a gentle whine as Harry’s prick pushed at her hip.

“Come on Harry.” She commanded, lining her hips up with his. He offered a her a kiss using one hand to balance as he guided himself into her wet folds. Eggsy sighed at the feeling of Harry inside of her. He started to shift slowly and Eggsy growled, hooking a leg around his knee to collapse it and flipped them over. She lifted herself with her legs, letting her body slide up and down on Harry’s cock. The sensation pulled a moan from both of them. Harry met her at every motion as they chased their mutual pleasure. She giggled, hand pinching and teasing down Harry well defined chest. He responded with twists and wandering fingers of his own. 

At some point they switch positions, both her legs thrown over a corresponding shoulder. The pace switched from teasing and playful to brutal and desperate. Moans mingled between frantic kisses and Eggsy felt Harry shudder as he reached his completion. She clenched around him, the release also a new sensation. Harry seemed to come back to himself quickly enough, fingers dancing quickly across her over sensitized clit. Not a minute later she too was toppling over the edge. Harry collapsed next to her drawing her into his arms. He placed gentle kisses along the back of her shoulders.

“Fuck Harry.” She giggled around trying to catch her breath. She felt the smile also stretching across Harry’s mouth.

“Agreed, My Lady.”

“You actually gonna call me that?” Eggsy mused, Harry hummed noncommittally. Eggsy turned herself in his arms so she could face him. He stared at her with something that only be described as awe. Then the Kingsman glasses beeped, alerting Harry of incoming contact. Harry and Eggsy easily pull apart, Harry put them on with ease.

“Merlin?” He asked as he stood pointedly facing away from a mirror or their scattered clothes.

“Galahad, whatever is happening at the church it’s happening soon. You need to go back to America.” Harry sighed before agreeing with his handler. He turned off the glasses, the went back to the bed. He leaned in pressing a kiss the Eggsy’s forehead. She sighed snuggling back down into the covers.

“I’ll be back soon to sort this out.” He promised gesturing to her lithe frame. Eggsy smiled, laughing tiredly. Harry opened the door letting JB into the room. He by-passed Harry jumping on the bed to snuggle up to his owner.

“Merlin will give you a live feed.” Eggsy hummed from the bed. Harry glanced back and smiled at the sight of Eggsy’s frame in his sheets.

Eggsy woke up with JB shoving her glasses in her face. She took the beeping things and mindlessly put them on.

“Guinevere, clothes!” Merlin snapped at her. Eggsy snickered, then Merlin made another strangled noise, as she turned pulling the bed sheets with her.

“Is that Galahad’s house?” He demanded.

“Yup.” Eggsy said popping her ‘p’ as she pulled herself up to Harry’s desk, draped in nothing but the bed sheets. Merlin groaned.

“I hate you both.” He complained, and Eggsy giggled as the feed began. Eggsy watched with amusement as Harry was forced to endure hateful sermon in Kentucky. Then everything went wrong, so very wrong. For some reason Harry and everyone in the church went mental and Harry ended up murdering about half the members of the church. He stumbled out to find Valentine waiting for him. Then Eggsy watched as Valentine walked up to Harry and shot him dead, glasses going blank. Eggsy heard a terrifying noise leave her mouth. Her hand slammed the laptop shut.

“Guinevere, Guinev… Eggsy calm down! Breathe! That’s it lass, deep breaths.” Merlin’s voice washed over the hysteria of her mind. Merlin began to sternly order her into motion. She followed the voice because at least Merlin’s Scottish brogue was familiar, something she knew how to do. A world without Harry, that was alien, that was unthinkable. She found herself in the room with Arthur, dressed but dazed.

“Arthur, Harry’s dead.” She whispered. Arthur’s face was crumpled. He makes soft platitudes to her, going on about brandy and passing information on to the correct authorities. Then Eggsy saw it, the little scar. In that moment everything focused, she would kill everyone who killed Harry. Everyone who threatened the people she grew up with. And she started with Arthur, the King who didn’t see the point of the poor people. Merlin said nothing in her ear as she switched the glasses. She did hear the shocked gasp when Arthur revealed he had been taken in by Valentine’s schemes. She smirked as Arthur poisoned himself. Once she announced her allegiance to Harry, he clicked the pen. 

“Problem with us common types,” She said casually, enjoying the creeping realization in Arthur’s face “is that we are light fingered. Kingsman's taught me a lot. But slight of hand… That I learned long before Kingsman.”

“You dirty little fucking whore.” He spat at her in his dying breath. Eggsy made sure he could see her smiling over him. Merlin ordered in her ear to grab the dead man’s phone and to get to headquarters as fast as possible. Eggsy followed on autopilot, needing the orders to keep going. Within an hour Merlin, Roxy and Eggsy have a solid plan to hopefully foil the murder of everyone. Eggsy saw Roxy off as the other woman floated up to the atmosphere. Merlin handed her the suit bag, and meticulously Eggsy slipped into the male spy persona she had perfected (She ignored the reminder that this character was based off Harry). Unfortunately Chester King was a man so she had to be, at least to get inside. She slipped in easily enough, the rage inside of her making her frighteningly calm. She even got Merlin into the network smoothly, until Charlie made everything go tits up.

Eggsy ran for her life back to the plane. She dove inside as Merlin shot the remaining guards. Breathing heavily she hauled herself up from the floor.

“Let’s get out of here Merlin!” 

“I can’t, Biometric security, no one can hack past that. You’re gonna have to go back in and make sure Valentine’s hand never touches that desk.”

“Are you taking the fucking piss?” Eggsy swore already throwing her body weight up so she could stand.

“I’m afraid not.” Eggsy reached for Merlin’s gun. He pulled away looking almost offended.

“This is mine. I’ll show you yours.” Eggsy smiled at the familiar sight of the umbrella gun. As she suited up, she called Roxy to have the other woman call her mother and protect Daisy from all hell breaking loose. Kitted up, Eggsy re-entered the compound. Naturally everything went to shit in about five seconds. Eggsy was outnumbered and Valentine was moving someone else’s satellite into the chain. She knew she was trapped like a rat. Eggsy breathed heavily, her brain desperately going across every option and it hit as the miniature army closed in on her.

“Merlin you remember those implants you said were of no use to us? Any chance you could turn them on?” She asked and she could hear Merlin’s joy. He turned them on in a matter of moments and Eggsy quickly found herself surrounded by headless corpses.

“Merlin you are fucking genius!” Eggsy shouted into her mic. Merlin responded with his own celebratory cheer.

“Hello?” A voice called behind Eggsy, she turned opening the little window on the door.

“Oi, ain’t you that princess that went missing?” Eggsy said in surprise. The woman on the other side of the door blinked in surprise.

“Can you get me out?”

“If I do will you give me a kiss? Always wanted a kiss from a princess.” Eggsy asked cheekily. The woman laughed affably, but agreed to give Eggsy a kiss. Then Valentine was back on the line announcing that he was going to continue the madness. Eggsy sighed turning back to the princess.

“Gotta go save the world, love.” The woman smiled.

“Save the world and I’ll give you anything you want.” The woman promised. Eggsy laughed, promised to return swiftly and went back to work.

Eggsy had been known in her life to spin some stories, but she would never need to embellish her fight with Gazelle. The two woman had squared off, both determined to kill one another. In the end, the Kingsman gadgets won out, Eggsy cursed that she hadn’t thought of using the poison sooner. She had been aiming for a rather dramatic kill of the woman, but settled for spearing Valentine with Gazelle’s murder leg. The man fell from his lifted room and Eggsy stalked up to the dying body. The dying man muttered something about a cheesy line and Eggsy felt obligated to deliver.

“Like you said, it ain’t that kind of movie, bruv.” She spat, and the dead man smiled his way to death. Eggsy gathered herself retracing back to the Princess room to get her kiss and favor.

“It’s me sister you see. She’s real little, but she a fucking Princess, I was wondering if you would. I don’t know, let her be Princess?” Tilde smiled gently.

“Of course.” the woman promises and Eggsy received another kiss. Merlin in the mean time, went about freeing the rest of the decent dignitaries of the world and arranging for them to return to their place of origin. Eggsy’s life became a blur of mildly famous people and Merlin barking orders in her ear. Then the Kingsman were back in HQ and the reality of life hit her. Eggsy sat on the floor quickly drawing concerned words from both Roxy and Merlin.

“Harry’s dead.” She whispered into the air, the words sucked energy from her body. Merlin made a shushing noise and Roxy helped Eggsy from the floor.

“Let’s go get a bath, yeah?” Roxy suggested as she pulled her shell shocked co-worker deeper into the folds of the mansion. Eggsy allowed Lancelot to direct her movements, the aching in her muscles a dull throb over the knowledge that Harry was dead. Eggsy fell asleep the words ringing in her mind.

“Guinevere. I need you down here.” Merlin’s voice crackled over the tannoy system of her room. Eggsy growled at the sound but dressed herself and made her way to the control room. She saw statistics flying across screens, but before she can focus Merlin’s began to speak.

“Eggsy there is something I need talk to you about. The Kingsman have very specific rules of succession, the position of Arthur is not elected it is earned. Chester King was once a man of skill and honor.” Eggsy coughed at the words. Merlin shot her a look and she quieted.

“Eggsy, you are the most qualified to become Arthur.” Merlin drawled out. Eggsy’s eyes opened as wide as they could go.

“Merlin, are you taking the piss again?”

“No Eggsy, Kingsman and the world owe you a debt. The world can never know what you did that is the nature of the work we do. But Kingsman, we can honor you with everything deserve.”  
“Shite, Merlin I ain’t qualified to be Arthur…” Eggsy stumbled around the words, her voice fell almost to a whisper.

“I wanted to be Harry’s Guinevere.” 

“Then would you bestow on me the title of Arthur, Guinevere?” The voiced punched through her like a bullet to the chest. Eggsy whipped around to see a bruised Harry. He tapped his Kingsman glasses.

“Deflected the bullet and have they mechanism to simulate the proper amount of blood for a gun shot wound.” Eggsy lunged at the man and decked him. Harry fell to the floor.

“You let me believe you were dead! Fuck you, you fucking prick!” She screamed at him before storming out of the room. Merlin offered a hand to help Harry of the floor. Merlin tutted at the new bruise already forming.

“It seems I offended the Lady.” Harry said flatly. Merlin laughed.

“Harry, let me just say that I do not envy you and the apology you are going to have to come up with.”

“Do you think she’ll forgive me?” Harry wondered, eyes showing the actual concern he held for the answer to the question. Merlin resisted the urge to roll eyes at the 50 year old man.

“Aye, but you better be ready to work for it.” Harry nodded solemnly.

“Did you know the first time I offered her help she turned me down? Said she didn’t need a knight to save her?” Harry mused as Merlin bustled around his techie office.

“No, I told you I ain’t a Princess and life ain’t no fucking fairytale.” Eggsy’s voice broke over the two older men. Harry turned to stare at Eggsy, her eyes were red and tears were still damp on her face. Eggsy stepped into Harry’s personal space, crowding him up against the table he had been sitting on.

“I’m a god damn lady, so are you gonna be my fuckin’ gentleman?” She demanded, anger still lit behind her eyes. Harry smirked.

“Of course, My Lady.” He said offering her a chaste kiss on the lips. Eggsy accepted the kiss and pulled Harry close. And that was all she needed, Harry in her arms and alive.

“I washed my face and ‘ands before I come, I did.” Eggsy whispered.

“Eggsy, where the devil are my slippers?” Harry whispered back and Merlin interrupted with disgusted gagging sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 24 hours. I like the idea of Eggsy being a badass female. In my opinion she fell in love with Harry because he offered the opportunity to pull herself out of where she was, he was never her knight. She never actually needed one. The biggest change was Eggsy not sleeping with Princess (though she definitely got that kiss) . I changed that because for Eggsy in this universe, sex was work, not an exciting reward. So instead she wanted to do something nice for her sister. Sorry if you don't like the change. Please feel free to comment.
> 
> I want to write a sequel detailing the weird relationship that is Harry and Eggsy, but I'm not sure. If you like the story and are curious how they get on, let me know. Otherwise thanks for making it this far. I hope you enjoyed it. The last line are the last two lines from My Fair Lady.


End file.
